My Weird Feeling
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Ryeowook jatuh cinta pada namja yang selama ini menganggap dirinya adalah seorang saudara. Namun salahkah jika Ryeowook menginginkan namja itu lebih dari saudara? Yewook drabble


**My Weird Feeling **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon, Kim Youngwoon, Park Jungsoo, and Kim Ryeowook**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

Drabble

.

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

"_Baby every day and night nae gyeote isseojul… Sesang geu mueotboda sojunghan seonmul… Geudaemanui sarangingeol yaksokhaeyo…. Say i do, i can't stop loving you"_

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar sebait lagu yang menjadi favoritnya akhir – akhir ini. Perlahan Ryeowook menempelkan telinganya pada pintu bercat putih agar dirinya dapat mendengar lebih jelas lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Jongwoon.

_"Seotun nae moseubeul gamssajuneun ttatteutan haessalman gomawoyo…"_

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua manik kembarnya, berusaha menyelami ke dalam perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan aneh yang tak seharusnya hadir di dalam hatinya. Membayangkan sosok Jongwoon yang begitu lembut padanya. Ah, dadanya berdebar dengan keras saat ini.

"Wookie-ah," suara Jungsoo terdengar dan membuyarkan fokusnya. Ryeowook lupa, jika dirinya berdirinya di depan pintu kamar Jongwoon untuk mengajak Jongwoon sarapan bersama.

"Ne, eomma. Aku baru saja akan mengajak Jongwoon Hyung sarapan," teriak Ryeoowook. Ryeowook merutuk dirinya sendiri. Bisa – bisanya terhanyut mendengar suara Jongwoon dan melupakan tugas paginya.

Kenop pintu Jongwoon terbuka dan membuat Ryeowook agak terkejut. "Ah, kau mau mengajakku sarapan bersama?" suara baritone Jongwoon terdengar.

Ryeowook mengangguk, mati – matian berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "N-Ne, Hyung."

"Sebelum kita turun untuk sarapan, bisakah kau menolongku? Ini benar – benar sulit," Jongwoon menunjuk dasinya yang tidak berbentuk di kerah kemeja putihnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Perlahan, jemari lentiknya bekerja melepas simpul acak yang dibuat Jongwoon pada dasi birunya. Ryeowook sangat menyukai aroma maskulin yang terkuar dari tubuh Jongwoon. Apalagi dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang begitu dekat.

Ah, Jongwoon memang payah bila menyangkut soal mengikat dasi. Dari sekolah sampai menjadi seorang manager di perusahaan Appa-nya, Jongwoon tidak pernah bisa mengikat dasinya dengan benar.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, bolehkah Ryeowook membayangkan menjadi seseorang yang dipilih Jongwoon untuk menemani hidupnya? Bolehkah Ryeowook membayangkan bahwa namja yang sedang di pakaikan dasi olehnya ini adalah namja yang akan menjadi Appa dari anak – anaknya? Bolehkah?

"Kau melamun?" tegur Jongwoon saat melihat tatapan mata Ryeowook kosong.

"Ani, aku tidak melamun," jawab Ryeowook sewajarnya. Jujur saja deru nafas Jongwoon benar – benar terasa memabukkan. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook mengecup bibir kissable yang dimiliki Jongwoon.

"Kau tahu apa warna keberuntunganku hari ini?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Coba kau tebak."

"Hmmmm…. Merah?" tebak Ryeowook. Ryeowook ingat betul warna favorit Jongwoon. Namja itu benar – benar menggemari warna merah dan hitam. Yah, terlihat dari berbagai benda dan aksesoris yang di miliki olehnya. Benar – benar dominan dengan kedua warna itu.

"Salah."

"Kalau begitu hitam."

"Kau hanya menyebutkan warna favoritku saja," Jongwoon mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Ryeowook terkikik.

"Lalu apa warna keberuntunganmu minggu ini, Hyung?"

Jongwoon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook. Membuat namja yang masih duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah atas itu menahan nafasnya. Saat ini jantung Ryeowook benar – benar hampir berhenti berdetak mendapati wajah namja yang juga berstatus sebagai Hyung-nya itu sangat dekat degan wajahnya.

"Warna keberuntunganku adalah…" Jongwoon menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum. "Warna biru. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kau melihat dari ramalan bintang pagi ini?" tebak Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

Jongwoon menggeleng. Perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ryeowook. "Karena aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. Siapa? Siapa yang berhasil membuat Jongwoon jatuh cinta? Bukankah Jongwoon bukanlah tipe namja yang dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta? Bukankah Jongwoon tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan yeoja manapun?

"D-Dengan siapa?"

Jongwoon tersenyum miring. Diacaknya dengan gemas surai cokelat Ryeowook. "Dengan seseorang yang selalu memakaikan aku dasi," bisik Jongwoon.

"EH?" pekik Ryeowook sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jongwoon tertawa melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sudah semerah tomat. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Jongwoon menyanyikan lagu dengan judul Loving You itu. Bukan tanpa alasan meminta Ryeowook memakaikan dirinya dasi. Bukan tanpa alasan juga Jongwoon meminta Eomma dan Appa-nya menerima Ryeowook di rumah ini saat kedua orang tua kandung Ryeowook pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis.

Jongwoon memiliki satu alasan mengapa ia melakukan semua ini. Sebenarnya, Jongwoon sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok Ryeowook saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Dan mengenai warna keberuntungan Jongwoon minggu ini… Jongwoon melihat Ryeowook mengenakan benda – benda berwarna biru akhir – akhir ini yang diketahui Jongwoon adalah warna keberuntungan namja pecinta jerapah itu minggu ini.

"Jadi, apa kau juga jatuh cinta padaku?" Jongwoon membelai pipi tirus Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan makin membuat Jongwoon gemas padanya.

"Nado saranghae, hyung."

.

"Ah~ bocah itu sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka, Jongwoon akan jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook. Bahkan Ryeowook sudah menganggap kita sebagai orangtuanya." Jungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar percakapan putranya dengan Ryeowook –putra dari sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan dua bocah itu," Youngwoon menarik jemari lentik Jungsoo agar namja manisnya itu kembali ke ruang makan.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku merancang wedding dress untuk mereka?"

"Astaga! Mereka baru saja menyatakan cinta, yeobo."

Jungsoo tidak peduli. "Sebaiknya aku memakai warna apa ya? Ah, sepertinya putih lebih cocok untuk musim dingin ini."

"Yeobo!"

"Dan aku akan meminta Heechul untuk membantuku mencari bahan untuk membuat wedding dress mereka."

"Kim Jungsoo, hentikan!"

"Ah! Jangan lupa mengundang semua teman – temanku. Sepertinya aku akan sibuk akhir – akhir ini."

"Arghhht. Terserah kau sajalah~"

"Jadi, mana kartu kreditmu? Pesta pernikahan putra kita haruslah mewah."

"MWO?"

**END**


End file.
